The Rival
by Microdotty
Summary: Lee has a rival for Amanda's affections


** Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production. No copyright infringement is intended. I just wanted to play with them a while.**

**Author: Microdotty**

**Time Setting: Late 3rd season**

**Definitely AU, but I have blatantly stolen dialogue snippets and scenes from various episodes.**

**Synopsis: Lee has a rival for Amanda's affections**

**Rated PG-13 for language and situations**

**The Rival**

**Prologue:**

Lee reached out a hand and gently cupped Amanda's cheek. He looked intently into her warm brown eyes and moved in closer to her. Amanda placed her hands on the lapels of his jacket and let them creep up until she could lace her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Lee took hold of her waist with his other hand and pulled her into an intimate embrace. 

"Amanda, do you know how much I love you? You are everything to me, and I can't go on another day without letting you know how much you mean to me."

"Oh, Lee, I love you too, and I have for a very, very long time."

Lee leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers, and then with increasing pressure initiated a deep passionate kiss. The feeling of Amanda's fingers running through his hair and the feel of her lips and tongue against his created a maelstrom of desire in Lee. He pulled her even closer as their kiss intensified. His lips left hers then and began to trail down her jaw and her neck. What he was feeling nearly overwhelmed him. Kissing Amanda was even better than Lee had imagined it could be. He could swear he heard bells ringing.

Lee awoke with a jolt, his heart racing. He reached over and turned off his alarm clock. 'Hell,' he thought, 'not that dream again!' The same dream had disturbed his sleep on and off for the last two weeks. At first he had tried to dismiss it. He worked with Amanda day after day; why wouldn't she be in his dreams? But the content of the dream never changed. Suddenly, he realized the truth. 'I'm in love with her,' he thought in amazement. 'I can't be in love with her,' he argued with himself. His thoughts bounced like ping pong balls through his mind as he tried to deal with the meaning of the dream.

. . . She's ordinary.

. . . No, she's beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever known.

. . . She never follows directions.

. . . She doesn't have to, she has great instincts.

. . . She's a nuisance. 

. . . But, I trust her; I'd follow her blind through a blizzard at midnight.

. . . She's an amateur. 

. . . Yeah, and she's saved my butt more than once. 

. . . She's a mom.

. . . A great mom, with two great sons.

. . . She's my partner.

. . . She's also my best friend.

. . . She's married.

. . . She's married . . . 

. . . Damn, that's the one he couldn't reason around. She was married, married, married. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

**Chapter one: Q Bureau**

In the Q Bureau, Lee Stetson appeared to be hard at work, studying the folder in front of him. But his thoughts were far from the Agency. When did his relationship with Amanda get so complicated? When Amanda had started working at the Agency, her marital status had been unimportant to him. In fact, **she** had been unimportant to him. At first, Lee considered her no more than a nuisance when she began working with him on cases that Billy Melrose thought suited her. Later, he had come to appreciate the freshness with which she approached cases and had started seeking her for Agency assignments, until finally they had become full-fledged partners, even though her status was still officially civilian auxiliary. During that time, Lee had found himself opening up to her and telling her things about his life he had never shared with anyone before. He began to rely on her, trust her and eventually came to regard her as his best friend. It was at that point that his world had started spinning a little off kilter.

He thought back to a case they had been on a few weeks earlier. They were being chased through a swamp, chained together, and when night fell, and they felt it was safe to stop running, they had found a dry spot and lit a small fire. Amanda was cold so he had put his arm around her and pulled her close to him to keep her warm. As they talked, she had turned to him and said, "If we don't get out of this, I just wanted you to know that I . . . " and then she paused. Lee had held his breath, was she going to say she loved him? She continued, ". . . am really glad to have known you." 

Lee had kicked himself mentally, 'Don't be stupid Stetson, she doesn't love you, she's married. You're just her partner.' Then, after his leg cramped up on him, and their positions changed so they were face to face, they had almost kissed. He could swear she wanted it as much as he did. But, back at the Agency, she had told him it was just two cold people seeking a little warmth. Watching her walk down the hall after that announcement, he had muttered to himself, "Not exactly."

Lee's reverie was interrupted by the sound of the office door opening. Lee looked up in anticipation, a smile on his face. Even if he couldn't have her love, he could still enjoy her company. His smile disappeared as he noticed Amanda was crying. 

"Amanda, What happened?" 

"It's Joe." 

"Did he hurt you?" Lee asked angrily. "I swear, if he hurt you, I'll . . . "

Amanda interrupted him, "No, Joe didn't hurt me. But, he's going back to Estoccia and wants me and the boys to move there with him. You know I didn't go with him when he first took the overseas job with the EAO, because the boys were so small. But now that they're older, he wants us with him."

"Is that what you want, Amanda?" 

"I want what's best for my family." 

"What about what's best for you? You'll have to give up your career. Do you want to do that?" 

"No, I love working here, but I have to think about my marriage and my boys." 

"But, how can he make you choose? He knows how much your job means to you. You and the boys have made a life here. Can't he think about anyone but himself? If he loved you, he wouldn't ask you to give up so much. Amanda, do you still love him?" 

"Lee, he's my husband." 

"But, do you love him?" 

"How can you ask that?" 

"Why can't you answer the question?" 

"I have to think of my family. I'll be OK." 

"OK's not good enough for you. Do you love him?"

"Lee! Stop asking that." 

"Afraid of the answer? Look me in the eyes and tell me you love your husband." 

"Why do you care?" 

"Just do it." 

She nearly shouted, "All right. No, Lee, I don't love Joe anymore. I haven't for a long time. When he left me and the boys to work for the EAO in Estoccia, we drifted apart. I didn't want to admit that my marriage was a failure though, because when I vowed for better or worse I meant it. So we kept up the marriage, even though we saw each other only occasionally. But, I am married, and I will do what I need to keep my family together, even if it means leaving my career, DC and you. Even though I . . . " she looked away and didn't complete the sentence except in her thoughts ' . . . even though I'm in love with you.' She looked up at him, tears shining in her beautiful brown eyes. 

Lee's heart was close to bursting. "Amanda, you can't leave. The Agency needs you." 'I need you,' he thought to himself. 

"My mind's made up, Lee." 

"No!" 

"Don't even try to change my mind. I have to think about my family, and I can't work here anymore. I'll give Mr. Melrose my letter of resignation tomorrow morning. Goodbye Lee, forever." She turned, crying, and left the office. All Lee could do was stare at the closed office door.

**Chapter two: 4247 Maplewood Drive**

Amanda looked down at the pile of clothes spread out on her bed and sighed. She wondered how she would ever get everything packed for the move to Estoccia. It wasn't just her clothes and belongings she had to worry about. It was Joe's and the boys too. She was getting nowhere fast, because not for the first time, she let her thoughts wander to a certain pair of beautiful hazel eyes; a sexy, dimpled smile; strong, gentle hands. She wiped a tear from her eye as she said good-bye to him again in her mind. 'That's enough Amanda,' she scolded herself. 'He is no longer part of your life, so stop dreaming about him.' She sighed again and shook her head as she thought, 'Ha, easier said than done.'

She began attacking the pile of clothes furiously, folding them and placing them into one of the suitcases. Work was the only thing that kept her from completely coming apart. She had just begun packing a third case when the door to the bedroom opened and Joe came in. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hello Amanda," he said. "Have you packed the boys' things yet?"

Amanda was at the breaking point, and she turned on him, seething, and replied, "Joe, do you have any idea how long it takes to go through all our belongings, sort them and pack them? Oh, I forgot, how would you? You find it perfectly acceptable to let me do all the work, while all you can do is find fault."

"Amanda, it was a completely innocent question. I'm not trying to find fault, I was just asking. And I do have to go to work you know."

"Oh _yes_, I forgot. And what I do isn't work, is it, Joe?" she spit out.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Amanda. Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"We don't have to try too hard anymore, do we Joe? Ever since you came back from Africa, it seems all we do is fight. I'm tired of it. And I don't think I want to go to Estoccia with you after all. The boys and I are comfortable here, and I have a good job that I really don't want to leave."

"Amanda, we've been through all this before, and the decision has been made."

"You mean your decision has been made, Joe. I went along because I thought it would be best for us. But now I know that was a mistake." She paused, and squaring her shoulders looked directly at him. "Joe, the boys and I are not moving to Estoccia with you. There's no easy way to say this, but I don't love you anymore, and I want a divorce." She turned and left the room, heading down the stairs. 

Joe followed her and halfway down, caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Amanda, I am not letting you leave. You're being overly emotional, and there is no way we're getting a divorce. Now get back upstairs so we can settle this once and for all."

Turning to him she said angrily, "There's nothing to settle. Let go of me, Joe. And don't ever try to tell me what to do again." She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, and losing her balance, tumbled down the stairs.

Joe rushed down the stairs, kneeling before her still form. He held his breath as he placed his fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse. "She's alive," he gasped in relief. He raced to the phone and dialed for an ambulance, then went back to Amanda's side and stroked her hands, telling her how sorry he was, and murmuring soft words of comfort.

Lee, who had been driving aimlessly around the city after leaving the Agency, found himself heading toward Amanda's Arlington neighborhood. As he rounded the corner of Maplewood Drive, he saw the ambulance in front of Amanda's house. He parked across the street just as the paramedics carried her out on a stretcher, followed closely by a clearly distraught Joe. 'What the hell did he do to her?' he thought in fury, clenching his jaw tightly. 'If he's hurt her, I'll make him pay.' 

**Chapter three: Parker General Hospital**

Lee followed the ambulance to the hospital and went inside, keeping a low profile, but making sure he was close enough to hear everything that was said. 'Fell down the stairs? Or did you push her, Joe?' Lee's anger grew with every passing moment. Amanda's mother, Dotty, soon arrived and when Amanda was finally admitted to a room, Joe and Dotty followed the doctor in.

Lee stood in the hallway, and used the time to think about Joe. It was odd. Lee had known Amanda was married when they first started working together, but she had been his partner at the Agency for more than two years before he ever met her husband, who worked in Africa. Then, just a few months previous, Joe had fled Estoccia after being accused of murdering the Prime Minister. Joe had made his way back to DC and with Lee and Amanda's help, along with the appearance of a very alive Prime Minister, eventually cleared his name. 

At that time, Joe had decided not to return to Estoccia, but to stay with his family. The ironic thing was, it was during this very time that Lee had begun to see his partner in a different light. He hadn't admitted it to himself then, but he was already in love with her. Many times during the case to clear Joe, Lee found himself wishing Joe was guilty. Now, Joe wanted to take his Amanda away, and Lee found it difficult to control his dislike for the man.

Lee's thoughts were interrupted when the door to Amanda's room opened. Lee turned away as Joe, Dotty and the doctor exited the room, but stayed close so he could listen to their conversation. "I can't believe she has amnesia again," Dotty said sadly. 

"'She doesn't remember me," Joe added. "How can she not know her husband?"

The doctor replied, "That's what amnesia is, Mr. King. The mind blocks the memory of certain people, places and circumstances. Generally, the memories will return in a short time, but there is always the chance that the amnesia could be permanent. All we can do is let nature take its course. It's extremely important that you not try to force the memories, because that could be damaging to her recovery. Just follow along with whatever Amanda says and does."

After Joe and Dotty got on the elevator, Lee entered Amanda's room and was relieved to see that she looked unhurt, except for a small bruise on the right side of her forehead. He stood at the door studying her, when Amanda's eyes flew open. He smiled at her uncertainly and was relieved when she smiled back. "Oh Lee, I'm so glad to see you," she cried out. 

Lee's smile deepened as he walked over to the hospital bed. 'Take that, Joe, she knows me,' he thought. "How are you feeling Amanda?" he asked her. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm feeling OK, Lee. I'm so happy you're here. The doctor was just in here with two strangers, and I have the feeling I'm supposed to know them, but for the life of me I have no idea who they are." Then she added sweetly, "Hey, why don't you sit down."

Lee turned around and was reaching for the chair, when Amanda's voice stopped him. "No, Lee, not there, here," she said as she scooted over and patted the bed.

"Are you sure, Amanda?"

"Of course, Lee. Come sit down next to me."

As soon as he sat, Amanda reached over and placed her hand on his knee and then began absent-mindedly rubbing her hand over the strong muscles of his thigh. Lee sucked in his breath and grabbed her hand in both of his, stilling it. 

"Well?" Amanda asked, looking at him with anticipation in her eyes.

Lee was puzzled. "Well, what?"

"Sweetheart, aren't you going to kiss me?"

Lee cleared his throat. "Ah, well sure." He leaned down and gave Amanda a peck on the lips, then withdrew and smiled lopsidedly at her.

Amanda grinned and said, "Come on, Lee, I know you can do better than that." She placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back to her and started to kiss him. Lee held back for only a few seconds, before he groaned deep in his throat and deepened the kiss. He drew her into a tight embrace, running his hands up and down her slim back, pushing aside the thin cotton of her hospital gown, caressing her soft skin. They finally pulled apart and Amanda lay her head back down on her pillow. She smiled at him contentedly and murmured, "Um, now that's what I call a kiss."

It took Lee a few minutes to control his breathing. He was so completely overwhelmed by the sensations she had stirred in him that he fumbled for something to say. "So," he finally managed to choke out, "how are you feeling?"

"Better now," she replied with a sly grin.

"You know, I'm surprised you remember me. The doctor said you had amnesia."

Amanda laughed and intertwined her fingers in his. " Don't be silly, Lee. You don't think I could forget my own husband, do you?"

"Your h. . . . , ah, no of course not, Amanda," he replied as he remembered the doctor's warning to Joe and Dotty. "I just wasn't sure, you know, how much you remembered. So, you recall that we're married, huh?"

"Lee, the day you placed that gold band on my finger during our wedding cruise was the happiest day of my life. Nothing on earth could make me forget it. Especially not a little bump on the head!"

Lee ran his hand through his hair, and gave her a weak smile. 'I can't believe this,' he thought to himself. 'Amanda thinks we were really married in San Angelo. What the hell do I do now?'

Amanda interrupted his thoughts, "So, when do you think I can leave this place? I believe your famous dislike of hospitals has rubbed off on me, Lee." Then she winked at him and added, "Anyway, our bed's a lot more comfortable than this one."

**Chapter 4: The Agency**

"She has **amnesia** ? **Again**? All right, Lee, tell me from the beginning what happened."

Billy listened intently as Lee briefed him on Amanda's accident and her condition. "It's not total amnesia," he finished. "She does remember me, but there's a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well Billy, she thinks I'm her husband."

Billy half-rose from his seat, and yelled, **"What**? Her **husband** ? Where would she get that from?"

"From our case in San Angelo. Remember we had to go through with the wedding ceremony so we wouldn't blow our covers? Of course, the wedding was invalid, since we both put fake names and birth dates on the wedding certificate, plus Amanda's married. Now, though, she thinks our ceremony was for real. She believes she's married to me and has no memory of Joe at all."

"So what do we do about it?"

"Billy, the doctor said that we mustn't do anything to force the memories, and to go along with what she says and does. She wants to go home with me."

"I don't know about this, Scarecrow."

"I know, but what else can we do? She can't stay in the hospital indefinitely, and we can't send her to be with people who are strangers to her. I think I'll have to bring her to my apartment, and let her stay until her memories come back."

"That's quite a sacrifice you're making there, Lee," Billy said sarcastically.

"She's my partner."

'Uh huh, and what else?' Billy thought.

"I will need some help with my apartment, though. Do you think we could have the scenario team furnish it so it looks like she lives there, too? I was also hoping we could get some photos of me and Amanda from surveillance to put around the place. Also, we need to get her clothes and someone needs to explain to Joe why his wife can't go home."

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you Lee?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm just doing by job and protecting my partner."

**Chapter five: Lee's apartment, two days later**

Late in the evening, Lee had finally checked Amanda out of the hospital, and drove her to his apartment. He was starting to get worried about his plan. It had all seemed so logical when he had explained it to Billy. But now, he was afraid of the ramifications. 'Well, it's too late to back out now,' he thought to himself. Holding back a sigh, he unlocked the door to his apartment and ushered Amanda inside. 

She entered hesitantly and began to look around. She walked to the fireplace mantle and fingered their 'wedding photo' from San Angelo. She smiled but then turned to Lee. "It's funny, Lee. I know I live here, but everything seems a little strange to me. It's almost like I'm living inside a dream world." 

Lee looked uncomfortable and answered her. "Well things probably do seem strange to you. Just be patient, Amanda. Are you hungry?" he asked as he quickly changed the subject. 

"Not right now, Lee. I'm actually a little tired, so I think I'll just go to bed," she said as she walked toward the bedroom. Lee started to follow her but decided against it and sat down on the couch. 

After a short time, she called out to him from the bedroom, "Lee, I need your help." 

Lee jumped up from the couch and raced to the other room. "What is it, Amanda? Are you OK?"

"Oh Lee, this is so silly. It's really nothing, but I don't know where my things are. Would you help me?"

"Amanda, you have amnesia, so it's not silly to have questions. Here, let me show you." He gave silent thanks to Billy and the scenario team for setting up everything so quickly. He went over to the bureau and opened the top right-hand drawer. "Here you go, Amanda. The right side of the bureau is yours."

She reached in and pulled out a folded nightgown and panties. She began to unbutton her blouse. "You know, I think I'll shower first and then go to bed. Do you know where my dressing gown is?" 

Lee averted his gaze. "It's hanging on the hook in the bathroom. If you need anything else, just ask. I'll be in the living room," he replied as he turned and quickly left the room.

Half an hour later, Amanda emerged from the bedroom, her skin glowing, still damp from her shower, wavy tendrils of hair caressing the sides of her face. Lee caught his breath as he gazed at her beauty. 

"Lee, are you ready for bed?"

"Uh, Amanda, honey, I thought it might be better if I slept on the couch tonight. You just got out of the hospital and I wouldn't want to jeopardize your recovery." Lee knew the excuse sounded lame, but there was no way he could spend the night in bed with Amanda without making love to her. And that was one thing he couldn't allow himself to do, as much as he might want it.

"Oh, come on Lee. I just want you to hold me. I don't think that would jeopardize anything."

'Only my sanity,' Lee thought.

"Please," she implored.

"Amanda, trust me. It will be much better if I sleep on the couch."

"Well, will you just stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Lee couldn't resist her. "OK. Just until you fall asleep."

**Chapter six: Lee's apartment, next morning**

Lee sat up on the couch and groaned while he stretched his back to get out the kinks. 'Man, I must be getting old,' he thought to himself. 'I don't remember a night on the couch being so uncomfortable before.' He stood and folded his blanket. He had just returned the blanket to the closet, when a loud knock startled him. He threw on his robe over his boxers and opened the door. Joe pushed his way in, agitated.

"Lee, I don't know what to do. Mr. Melrose said Amanda couldn't come home, that she had to stay at some safe house. I didn't know where else to go, so I thought maybe you could help me. You are her partner after all."

Lee glanced back at the bedroom door. It was tightly shut and there was no sound coming from the room. 'Please Amanda, don't wake up,' he pleaded silently. "Uh, Joe, what else did Billy tell you?"

"That's just it, Lee. He won't tell me anything, other than she's in good hands. Dammit, Lee, she's my wife, and the government won't let me see her. Can you help me?"

"Ah . . . Joe, you know Amanda has amnesia. She also has had access to government secrets. Until her memory returns completely, we need to make sure she doesn't compromise national security. She has to stay in the safe house until then."

"Lee, what if her memory never returns? Do I lose my wife to the government? I will fight this." While Joe was talking, he had walked over to the fireplace and stood there with his back to the mantle. Lee's eyes widened when he saw the 'wedding photo.' He tried to distract Joe's attention so he could hide the photo, but it was no use. Joe turned and hit the mantle with his fist. "Believe me, Lee, I will fight . . . what the hell?" he shouted as he saw the picture of his Amanda, dressed in a wedding gown standing with a tuxedoed Lee. He picked up the frame and gestured at Lee with it. 

Lee raised his hands in supplication and tried to quiet him. "It's just a souvenir from a case we were on, Joe. That's all."

"You keep a fake wedding photo of you and your married partner on your mantle as a souvenir?" Joe looked around the room then and saw other pictures of his wife with Lee. In every one of them, they looked a little bit more than friendly. He turned to Lee and snarled, "What kind of sick man are you?" Suddenly, understanding dawned on him, "Oh, I get it now, you're the reason Amanda changed her mind about moving to Estoccia and asked for a divorce."

"She asked for a divorce?" Lee asked in amazement.

"Oh shut up. You know good and well she wants a divorce. And, now I'm sure I know why. That's what we were fighting about when she fell down the stairs."

"You were fighting when she fell?" The muscle in Lee's jaw twitched in anger. "You mean it's your fault she fell down the stairs?" Lee advanced on Joe, fists clenched. Joe backed away in fear when he saw the hate in Lee's eyes.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Amanda walked out, clad in her satin dressing gown. "Lee, what's going on? I thought I heard shouting."

Joe glanced up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Then, his eyes narrowed as he took in Amanda's appearance and realized the implications. He turned to Lee with fury in his eyes. "Did you really think you could get by with sleeping with my wife? Damn you, Lee Stetson. You are going to pay!" he yelled.

Amanda walked over to Lee and put an arm around him. He drew her closer, protectively. "Lee, did this man just say you're sleeping with his wife?" She turned to Joe and said, "I don't know who you are, but let me tell you one thing. Lee Stetson is the most honorable, decent and kind man I know. Trust me, he is not sleeping with your wife. He's perfectly happy with his own." She looked up at Lee adoringly and gave him a quick kiss.

Joe snorted, "Amanda, you're not married to him. I don't know what this man has been letting you believe, but you're married to me. You are **my** wife, not his."

Amanda looked confused. "Lee, what is he talking about? Who is he, and why does he think he's my husband?" Lee tightened his hold on her waist and bent close and whispered in her ear, "Amanda, why don't you go back into the bedroom and let me handle this?"

Joe advanced on Lee. "Get your filthy hands off my wife. Or I'll . . . "

"You'll what, Joe? Have you forgotten I'm a trained government agent? You'd have no chance going up against me. Just go home and cool off. Amanda doesn't need any of this; remember what the doctor said?"

"Don't tell me what to do, Stetson. I'm taking my wife home, now!" Joe grabbed Amanda's arm and began to pull her away from Lee.

"You're hurting me," Amanda cried. She twisted away from Joe and the momentum spun her around. She lost her footing and fell, hitting her head against the end table.

"Amanda," Lee cried in anguish as he knelt by her side and cradled her in his arms. He turned on Joe, his emotions raw, "If she's hurt, there will be no place on this earth you can hide. That's a promise. Now, make yourself useful and call an ambulance."

Joe did what he was told and then stood in shock, looking at the two of them on the floor. "I never meant for this to happen. I love her, Lee. I need her in my life."

"Well, Joe, I love her too," Lee admitted, as he gazed down at her and stroked her cheek gently. "The difference is, I never tried to force her to do something she wasn't willing to do. Haven't you wondered why she remembers me and not you? I'm safety for her; you're not. I was here for her for more than two years while you were off in Africa. Joe, if and when her memory comes back, you're going to have to let her make her own decisions. If she chooses you, I'll live with it. But, if she doesn't, you'll have to trust that she's made the right decision."

Amanda groaned and stirred in Lee's arms. She reached up to rub her temple. "Ow, my head hurts." She opened her eyes and smiled at Lee who was gazing at her tenderly. "Lee, what happened? She pulled herself up to a sitting position, Lee's arms still holding her possessively. She looked down and realized she was dressed only in a robe, then saw that Lee was as well. "Lee. . .?" 

Glancing up she noticed Joe. "Joe, what are you doing here?" Suddenly,

all the memories of the past few days came flooding back. Her face turned crimson with embarrassment, and she raised her hands to shield herself from scrutiny. "Oh my gosh, what have I done?" she cried in misery.

Lee tried to comfort her, "Shhhh, Amanda. You haven't done anything to be ashamed about."

"You mean other than sleep with you, Stetson?" Joe growled.

Amanda looked up and defended Lee, "Joe, how can you say that? Lee was a perfect gentleman, and didn't touch me. He slept on the couch." Then she turned to Lee and whispered to him, "Thank you."

Lee smiled at her. "I told you it would be for the best. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, Amanda."

"Well, this is all very nice, but it doesn't detract from the fact that you brought my wife to your home, and lied to me about where she was," Joe snarled.

A knock on the door prevented Lee from responding to Joe's comment. "Get the door, Joe. It's probably the paramedics."

"Paramedics? Lee, I'm OK."

"Just let them check you out, Amanda, please? You just got out of the hospital with a head injury, and I want to make sure you didn't do any more damage."

While Amanda and Lee were talking, Joe had opened the door and let the two paramedics in. They went over to Amanda and knelt by her side and began to check her out. After they had examined her thoroughly, one turned to Lee and said, "Well, everything checks out, sir. She appears to be fine, but keep an eye on her and if she starts complaining of headaches or dizziness, you'll need to bring her to the ER."

"You're sure she's OK?" Lee asked worriedly.

"Yes sir, she's fine," the man reassured him.

"Thanks," he said as he got up and showed them to the door. 

"Do you think I could get off the floor now?" Amanda asked after the paramedics left.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up," Lee answered her. 

Lee picked Amanda up off the floor and placed her on the couch.

Once she was situated comfortably, she turned to the two men and began, "Well, I guess we have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"Only if you feel up to it," Lee replied.

Amanda nodded and turning her attention to her husband, said, "Joe, the day I fell down the stairs, I told you I wanted a divorce. I haven't changed my mind. You can fight it all you want, but you will never be a husband to me again."

"If you think Mr. Government Agent here. . ."

Amanda interrupted him, "Joe, this is about us, not Lee. I don't mean to be blunt, but I don't love you anymore, and I'm too tired to keep up the charade. I want to stay here in DC, where I've made a nice home for myself and the boys, and I want to continue working for the Agency. I love my job, and I like the fact that I'm helping make the world a safer place. I have no doubts at all that I'm making the right decision."

"Oh yeah, and it has _** nothing**_ to with your partner, now does it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I won't lie, Joe, Lee does have something to do with my decision. He made me look at our marriage and realize that it was dead, and had been for a long time. Face it Joe, neither of us are the same as when we married. Our lives have diverged too drastically to ever come together again."

"But Amanda, I love you."

"Do you really? Or am I just somebody you come home to? If you really loved me, could you have lived away from me for so many years? Let's just admit it's over, so we can both go on with our lives."

Joe looked at her sadly. "I do love you, you know." Then he turned away, walked to the front door and left.

As the door shut behind him, Amanda started to cry. Lee sat down next to her and gathered her into his arms. "Please don't cry, honey. Is there anything I can do? Please, tell me."

"Just hold me, Lee."

They sat in close embrace for a long time. Finally, Amanda's tears subsided and she pulled away from Lee's strong arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd get so emotional."

"Shhhh, sweetheart. Everything's OK."

"My marriage is over, Lee. Fourteen years and it's over," she sniffled. 

"I know, I know. It's going to be hard for a while. Remember, though, that you can't change the past, but you can look forward. Personally, I think it's going to be a great future." Lee brushed the hair away from her face, and caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "A really great future that I want to be a part of. Amanda, I love you," he whispered.

Amanda's eyes widened, and she smiled in delight. "Oh Lee, I love you too," she replied. "I love you so. . ." The rest of her reply was cut off as Lee leaned forward and began to kiss her lovingly. Lee was right, the future was going to be great.

**Epilogue:**

Lee reached out a hand and gently cupped Amanda's cheek. He looked intently into her warm brown eyes and moved in closer to her. Amanda placed her hands on his chest and let them creep up until she could lace her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He took hold of her waist with his other hand and pulled her into an intimate embrace. 

"Amanda, do you know how much I love you? You are everything to me, and you always will be."

"Lee, I love you too. You are my heart, my soul and my life."

Lee leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers, and then with increasing pressure initiated a deep passionate kiss. The feeling of Amanda's fingers running through his hair and the feel of her lips and tongue against his created a maelstrom of desire in Lee. He pulled her even closer as their kiss intensified. His lips left hers then and began to trail down her jaw and her neck. Loving Amanda was the best experience Lee had ever had. He could swear he heard bells ringing.

Lee awoke with a jolt, his heart racing. He reached over and turned off the alarm clock. He felt a light, feathery touch on his back and when he turned he found himself face to face with his Amanda. 

"Good morning, sweetheart. Is it really time to get up?" Amanda asked in a sleepy voice.

Lee pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I think we can stay in bed a little bit longer," he replied with a soft smile.

"Good. I don't think I ever want to leave your arms," she said as she moved her lips close to his.

"I'll see what I can do about that. I love you, Mrs. Stetson," he murmured into her mouth.

"And I love you, Mr. Stetson," Amanda murmured back. 

  
  



End file.
